Your Sky
by L100Meganium
Summary: “Moping isn't like you,” Shaymin chided, settling on his head again. “This world isn't so bad. I know it's not like your home dimension, but...” she trailed off. “Well, it's pretty here, isn't it?” she continued apologetically. FormeShipping Fluff!


A/N: Hello readers! This is the second in my (apparent) series of Legendary Pokémon pairing Oneshots. This time, it's Giratina and Shaymin, or FormeShipping. I know, I know; it seems so impossible, right? Well it's still cute, so. =P XD Anyway, this one requires a little explanation. In this, something's happened to the Distortion World and it has essentially shattered, so Giratina can't return to it and is stuck here in the regular Pokémon World (what do you mean "here," self?...). How, you ask, was the Distortion World shattered? That, my friends, is a question for someone who is not just writing a Oneshot. ;)

Anyway, please enjoy the fluff! :D

* * *

Your Sky

He stared at his enormous, Altered visage wavering gently and sparkling in the sunlight.

"Giratina, why do you look so sullenly into the water?" The tiny, doglike creature asked him, settling down on his head. He could barely feel her weight at all.

He sighed and turned away from his reflection in the lake slowly. "I cannot stand this Forme, little one," he told her in his deep, rumbly voice. "It is... too bulky. Too heavy. Too...grounded."

"You still have wings," Shaymin pointed out, flying down to them and touching them lightly.

He flapped them almost unconsciously and sighed. "They are not good for flying. They are so small."

"C'mon, moping isn't like you," Shaymin chided, settling on his head again. "This world isn't so bad. I know it's not like your home dimension, but..." she trailed off. "Well, it's pretty here, isn't it?" she continued apologetically.

He looked around himself. The sparkling lake, the lush forest to the east, the soft grass beneath his massive claws, the blue sky above, painted with plush-looking clouds, and the endless field of Gracidea flowers on the other side of the lake. It was beautiful indeed. But that didn't change the fact that he was trapped here.

He laid down as best he could with this clunky Altered Forme and sighed, making the grass sway violently in protest of the rush of air.

Shaymin took off from his head. Giratina's large red eyes followed her movements as she touched down to the ground gracefully. She laid next to him, her green head almost blending in with the grass beneath them. It would have been difficult to spot her, if not for the two vivid red petals sprouting from her neck.

"It's weird, having another Forme, isn't it?" she said softly. He said nothing. "It's like... a whole new Pokémon was just waiting to emerge from you. I... I know it's strange, because your personality changes, your feelings change..." she eyed the sky thoughtfully. "You get a little braver..."

She paused before looking back to him. "I can't imagine not being able to shift back, though," she confessed. "I'm sorry."

He made a noise that indicated that she shouldn't trouble herself over it, but she rested on his front claws anyway and stared up at the sky.

"What's the sky like in the Distortion World?" she asked suddenly.

He didn't say anything for a moment, stunned by the question. "It's... dark. Shadowy. Many vapors." He sighed wistfully. "I miss it."

Shaymin eyed him as if he'd said something strange. "Still," she said, seemingly deciding not to comment, "Look at the clouds here." She stretched out luxuriously on his claws. "If you look closely, you can see shapes in them."

"Shapes?" he questioned blankly.

"Yes," she said, and gestured with one ear to a cloud in the north. "See? That one looks like an Oddish."

Giratina tilted his huge head and stared at the piece of white fluff, but he just couldn't see anything more to it.

"You know," she said after another pause, "we could get a closer look at them." She stood on his massive foot and looked up at him hopefully. Giratina was amazed yet again at how such a tiny creature was so unafraid of him. He guessed it was part of her being in her Sky Forme.

"You mean... fly?" he asked.

"Of course I mean fly!" she said eagerly, her eyes getting that intense look they only got when she talked about the sky.

"I... I don't think so," he rumbled.

"Don't be silly," Shaymin said, whapping his foot with a dainty paw and causing all the sensation of a feather landing. "Arceus wouldn't've given you those wings without a reason! Now let's test 'em out!"

He wanted to point out that perhaps Arceus had designed him for the Distortion World and not this one, but figured it was best not to argue. He sighed as she took flight and rose to eye-level. She locked eyes with him, and he averted his gaze, hating that he was unable to refuse her when she was so excited. She merely flitted into his line of vision again, foiling his attempt to not look at her.

"Please?" she said simply. "I want to show you the clouds."

He stared for a moment before nodding slowly. "I will try."

She beamed at him as he turned in the opposite direction to face the vast expanse of grass. He began flapping his tiny wings. Faster and faster he beat them, lumbering slowly and building up speed for takeoff, Shaymin flying beside his head. With every footfall, the ground shook.

Finally, he reached a run. he gave a powerful grunt of effort as he made a great leap into the air and flapped his wings as hard as he could.

He didn't realize his eyes were screwed shut until Shaymin whispered softly to him, right by his ear: "Open your eyes, Giratina."

And he did.

There was blue all around him. White, fluffy clouds swirling around and above him. The wind felt magnificent and fresh, and he looked down to see the lake becoming a small, sparking blue shape; the Gracidea field merely an expanse of tiny pink specks.

Shaymin did a loop-the-loop and whooped in joy, and Giratina found himself roaring triumphantly in response. She laughed and flew next to him, grinning widely.

"Think you'll adjust?" she yelled over the wind that was buffeting them both and the loud beating of his wings. He merely smiled in response and flew higher. She gave a bark of laughter and followed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Giratina thought he glimpsed a cloud whose shape reminded him of a Gracidea.

* * *

A/N: By the way, the title just comes from Giratina's thinking that the sky they're flying in is Shaymin's sky, since he's not of the regular Pokémon world. So it's not his sky. I hope that makes sense. I feel silly for feeling the need to explain, but just to be safe. XD

Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
